


Be My Family

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Prompt: watching firefliesNicky shrugged, avoiding his gaze.  “I just wanted to go for a drive.  You’ve been here for a month already and you haven’t been anywhere outside Columbia yet.”“Why would I leave Columbia when it’s where you are?” Erik asked.Nicky flushed bright red and busied himself with pulling out of the driveway.  “You can’t just say things like that,” he squeaked.“Why not?” Erik teased.  “It’s what’s in my heart.  Shouldn’t it be on my lips?”
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Be My Family

“Where are we going?” Erik asked as he climbed into the front seat of Andrew’s car. It was late and the long summer day had already ended.

“You’ll see,” Nicky promised.

“Must be special if Andrew is letting you drive,” Erik teased.

Nicky shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “I just wanted to go for a drive. You’ve been here for a month already and you haven’t been anywhere outside Columbia yet.”

“Why would I leave Columbia when it’s where you are?” Erik asked.

Nicky flushed bright red and busied himself with pulling out of the driveway. “You can’t just say things like that,” he squeaked.

“Why not?” Erik teased. “It’s what’s in my heart. Shouldn’t it be on my lips?”

Nicky took one hand off the wheel to squeeze Erik’s knee. “You can’t just say things like that when I’m driving,” he amended. “I won’t be able to keep myself from kissing you and we’ll never get to our destination.”

“This does not sound like a problem,” Erik said, dropping his voice to the soft growl he used in the bedroom and then laughing delightedly as Nicky looked over at him, unable to disguise the look of pure want on his face.

“Let me live,” Nicky moaned. “I promise it will be worth it.”

Erik laughed again but backed off from tormenting his boyfriend, at least for the time being.

They only drove about twenty minutes before Nicky turned off the road by a sign that said Congaree National Park. He parked the car and they got out and Nicky led the way toward an elevated walkway leading into the trees.

“Did you bring a flashlight?” Erik asked.

“We won’t need it,” Nicky said.

After Erik’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized Nicky was right. The moon was just over half full and it was enough to light their steps. As they walked deeper into the trees, little flashing lights appeared all around them.

“Fireflies!” Erik exclaimed in delight. “I haven’t seen them since I was a child. I’ve never seen them flashing in sync like that before though.”

Nicky pressed close and Erik wrapped an arm around him. He breathed deep and exhaled shakily. “Yeah, it’s a rare species. This is one of the only places in the world you can find them. My family used to come out here every summer,” he said.

“Happy memories?” Erik asked gently.

“Mostly,” Nicky said. “But like most of my memories, it’s become something to reclaim.”

“You’re shivering, _Liebling_ ; are you cold?” Erik asked.

“Not when I have you here to warm me up.” Nicky pulled Erik even closer.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet of the warm night and watching the fireflies winking in and out in the trees.

After a while, they reached the shore of the lake. Erik detached from Nicky and stepped forward to lean out over the railing, watching the moon reflected on the water and those little lights in the trees.

A brighter light flashed from behind him and he turned to see Nicky pressing the little LED button on his keychain, making his light flash in sync with the fireflies.

“Nicky?” Erik asked. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know,” Nicky laughed nervously, “the fireflies flash when they’re looking for a mate.”

Erik immediately forgot about the beauty of the view and closed the gap between them, capturing Nicky’s lips in a kiss. “Are you looking for a mate?” he asked softly when they parted for air.

“I’ve found one,” Nicky said, uncertainty making his voice quiet and shaky. “I want to know if he’s found me too. I have this too.” He fumbled for Erik’s hand and pressed a cold metal circle into his palm.

Erik held it up. He couldn’t see details but he knew it was a ring. He began shaking too as he slipped it onto his finger, not wanting to lose it in the dark.

“Erik?” Nicky asked. “Be my family?”

Erik grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. “Just try and stop me.”


End file.
